Love Shack
Lyrics Blaine: If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says '15 miles to the Mercedes: Love shack', love shack, yeah, yeah I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway Mercedes with Rachel and Brittany: Lookin' for the love getaway, headed for the love getaway Blaine: I got me a car, it's as big as a whale (The Girls: Love getaway) And we're headin' on down to the love shack (The Girls: Love getaway) I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20 (The Girls: Love getaway) So hurry up and bring your jukebox money Mercedes with Rachel and Brittany: The love shack is a little old place Where we can get together Love shack, baby (Blaine: A love shack, baby) Love shack, baby, love shack Love shack, baby, love shack Kurt: Sign says, 'Stay away fools' 'Cause love rules at the lo-o-ove shack Well, it's set way back in the middle of a field Blaine: Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back Brittany: Glitter on the mattress Rachel: Glitter on the highway Sugar: Glitter on the front porch Mercedes: Glitter on the highway Mercedes with Rachel and Brittany: The love shack is a little old place Where we can get together Love shack, baby (Kurt: Love shack baby) Love shack, that's where it's at Love shack, that's where it's at Blaine: Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin' Wearin' next to nothing, 'cause it's hot as an oven The whole shack shimmies When everybody's movin' around And around and around and around Rachel, Brittany and Kurt: Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby (Blaine: Folks linin' up outside just to get down) Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby (Blaine: Funky little shack, funky little shack) Kurt: Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale And it's about to set sail I got me a car, it seats about twenty So come on and bring your jukebox (With Santana on Show Version:)money Mercedes with Rachel and Brittany: The love shack is a little old place (Mercedes: little old place) Where we can get together Love shack, baby (Blaine: A love shack, baby) (Mercedes: oh oh) Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: oh oh) Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: Love shack, baby, love) Rachel and Brittany: Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby (Blaine: Knock a little louder sugar) Bang bang bang,on the door, baby (Blaine: I can't hear you) Bang, bang (Blaine: On the door, baby) Bang, bang (Blaine: On the door) Bang, bang (Blaine: On the door, baby) Bang, bang Blaine: You're WHAT? Kurt: Tin roof, rusted Mercedes: Love shack! Rachel and Brittany with Mercedes: Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: yeah) Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: Love shack) (Blaine: Love baby that's where it's at, yeah) (Blaine: Love baby that's where it's at) Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: Love shack) (Blaine: Huggin' and a kissin') Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: Baby, love shack...) (Blaine: Dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack) Categoria:Canzoni che canta Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni che canta Sugar Motta Categoria:Canzoni che canta Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni che canta Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni che canta Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni che canta Brittany Pierce